My suicidal life as a weapon
by cass4ever
Summary: Alexandra can transform into a badass bow that her mister Rebecca uses in their hunt to gather souls. The only thing standing in the way of full power is that Alexandra is suicidal, and very depressed. when her partner starts noticing and becoming very concerned things start to affect their friendship. When they can't soul resonant things reach a desperate stage of needing help.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As she skips down the yellow staircase into the corridor, the crowd slyly leeks the sickening feeling of depression that hides deep inside of everyone. In some, it lied even deeper. Her enthusiastic smile of hope, happiness, and love, drifts away motivated to stay, only by the relief of those leaving the deadly hallway of tears, cutting, and suicide. Her body stiffens as her eyes drift over the darkened look of others with their blood on their hands. The crowd engulfs her, drawing out the fear and horror from deep inside her. Her perfect soul stiffens becoming just putty in depressions hands. She becomes just a body in the crowd.

If only that was all.

Chapter one

"Alexandra!"

I blink, and see though the bright light and disorientated shapes, my mister stood over me. I must have slept in again. I was having that desperately depressing dream again. I made a mental note to go talk to a professor about it.

"Come on, we're going to be late!"

Her voice sounded hurried, and hasty.

"Rebecca, we'll be fine"

If only that got me a bit more sleep like it usually does. Instead Rebecca grabbed my wrists. I tried not to flinch, when she turned them up right to get a better grip. I had hoped she would not see them. But by the look on her face she did.

"Alex" Rebecca's voice was barely a whisper.

"Alex." She sounded close to crying. I had to say something before she figured out what it meant, and told a professor or worse, Death him self.

"I…. My bed still has that sharp edge and keeps cutting me." I hope my voice stayed stable well I way saying that.

"Alex…" It seemed like she was going to say more but was cut off by something else. "Just… lets go we're going to be late." Knowing I got off easy, and wont be bombarded by questions, I stumbled out of bed and walked over to my closet. Looking at the outfit I usually wear, I see how much my life is like an anime, everyone hanging out which the same people every day, in the same place, always wearing the same outfit everyday with the same hair, the same makeup. I reach into the back of my closet to find that new pink shirt with the pocket less jeans. Instead of putting on the purple eye shadow like I usually do, I made my eyes pop with a golden winged eyeliner, with silver eye shadow. Looking into my reflection I saw a totally different person. Finally my reflection shows who I am inside, at lest that's what I though. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just... I just wanted to be different. Apart from the crowd. No longer just a body, one of many. Different. My own person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The wind blew my hair into my face as I raced after my mister. Just as I open my mouth to tell her to slow down I reach her. I slow down just a little so that I didn't run past her. The breeze felt nice against my body after my late morning, it felt as if today wont be such a bad day.

I was so wrong.

Rebecca had stopped suddenly to avoid crashing, I however went and did the exact opposite and ran into whom we were trying to avoid.

I looked up to see a familure face, John, my friend Alyssa's mister. Alyssa and I ere great friends, but john, well John is just hard to get along with, really hard. Long story short he hates me. I think it has something to do with 'distracting his partner' I really don't know.

"Hello there Alex, didn't you get up late." John looked like he was trying to be friendly, Alyssa must have talked to him about it.

"You hardly had time to brush your hair." Okay now that was rude.

I looked over at Rebecca silently asking her if I can kill him. It's much too early, I haven't even had any coffee.

Rebecca silently replied with a stern no. So I turned to Alyssa, but the look of despair, and surer lack of sleep is about all I can see, I can hardly make out her face though the sleep deprived skin that is a little bit swollen, not enough to worry about.

Instead of saying anything I just went up to her and put my arm over her shoulder. Rebecca then joined by putting her arm over my shoulder. We all turned our heads towards John hoping he will join us. Slowly he crossed the few steps that lied between him and us, Alyssa pulled him in and off we went.

That is what I love, being with my friends, connected together by delicate white strings that were slowly, ever so slowly, strengthening and darkening. They were almost dark enough for some people to start detecting it.

I snapped back to attention when we detached and began to start picking up speed. It didn't take long for us to start running. I along with everyone else lowered our arms and went into a full out sprint, faster then any normal person could. Besides we not normal people, we are weapons on their way to becoming death sights and misters becoming stronger and getting higher up on the food chain.

We are an unstoppable team!

When we got to our class we all headed up the classroom to our regular seats half way to the back of the room.

"Today we are doing some more physical work. Everyone get changed and meet us by the physic gym. Since none of you have been there, at lest should have been there, I will give you all 10 minuets instead of five to be down there. For those of you who don't know its down in the hallway between the math block and the NOT sleeping quarters."

I robotically stood up with the rest of the class and departed to go get dressed.


End file.
